


You & I (You Take My Hand, Leaving Me Breathless)

by deathbysandblk, patricksdavid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drunk Patrick, M/M, Prompt Fill, cabaret wrap party shenanigans, silliness, this is for elliot i hope you like it, weepy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: David and Patrick host a wrap party for Cabaret and share the news of their engagement with Clint and Marcy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	You & I (You Take My Hand, Leaving Me Breathless)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Thanks to Maddison for helping me with this silly little idea! Also thanks to Elliot for the original prompt which was #14 on one of those list things and said "I'm just going to go to my bed" "that's the bathroom!". As soon as I saw that, I knew I wanted it to feature drunk! Patrick. I hope you all enjoy! <3

Patrick felt bad about how long he had waited to tell his parents about being gay and about David and so he vowed to never wait to tell them anything ever again. 

After David had, thankfully, said yes to his proposal, he wanted to make sure his parents knew right away, however, he also knew that because it was the same weekend as Cabaret, and they were already going to be in town to see his final performance, he wanted to tell them in person. 

He talked about it in-depth with David and so it was decided. After the final performance of Cabaret, they would throw a wrap party at Patrick’s (and David’s practically, at this point) apartment, and they would tell Clint and Marcy then. 

Having already been through one disastrous announcement-gone-wrong, David told the town not to breathe a word of their engagement to either Clint or Marcy Brewer, having threatened to revoke their already implied wedding invitations if the news slipped before they had a chance to tell them on their own time, in their own way. 

All of that done, David sat down beside the Brewers at the final performance of Cabaret. Having attended every single night, he spent the night mainly watching them react with pride and joy to their son, and he couldn’t help thinking how these people right beside him were his future in-laws, even if they didn’t know it yet. 

After the curtains were drawn and the applause died down, David led the Brewers to the waiting area where Patrick would emerge shortly with the cast. Marcy had insisted on getting some pictures of all of them with him in his costume so he had agreed not to change immediately after like he usually would have. 

They didn’t have to wait long before Patrick was there and accepting hugs and praise from both of his parents. It reminded him of high school a bit, but he quickly shook away those thoughts. Thankfully, this wasn’t high school anymore, and he was living happily as who he was always meant to be. 

Once the pictures were taken, and Patrick had changed, having only managed to take off  _ some  _ of the make-up, leaving his eyes looking smokey, a bit like they had opening night, Patrick headed back to the apartment, and David rode with the Brewers back to the motel, where they once again were staying. They had agreed this would probably be the best strategy for making sure no one had the chance to spill their news before the party. 

As soon as people started arriving, Patrick texted David that he could bring them to the apartment. They had made sure to have plenty of food and alcohol for the wrap party, wanting to make it a fun night. 

Patrick was glad to see Moira in attendance. He knew things had been hard for her ever since she found out the news about the Crows movie being shelved, but really, he had had such a blast with the show, and she had made that possible, so this party was for her as well. 

David arrived and kissed him and Patrick handed him a glass of wine. David looked over at his mom and said, “It’s good to see her here, but I swear to god if she ruins this announcement too-,”

David didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence as Patrick pulled him close and kissed him again. “It’ll all be okay, David, I promise! Now, drink up! This is a party!” 

David noticed Marcy heading over to talk to Moira and quickly intercepted, thinking that was a surefire way for their news to get spoiled. “Marcy, are you enjoying yourself? Do you need a drink or anything?”

“I’m having a wonderful time, David! Thank you! I was just going to go speak to your mother over there.”

“Oh, you know what, I think she’s feeling a bit under the weather. It’s probably for the best that you don’t go over there. I wouldn’t want you to be exposed to anything.”

Marcy looked at him, concerned. “Is everything alright, David? You seem a little nervous.”

“E-everything’s fine, Marcy,” David replied, trying to seem nonchalant, but gulping loudly. He could tell he was sweating badly and he wondered when they were going to tell them so he could just talk to her normally. 

“You look really flushed, dear. Are  _ you  _ feeling okay? Where’s Patrick? He should be taking care of you.”

“I swear I’m alright, Marcy.” He looked over and saw Patrick conversing with Ray, but looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. The two of them met eyes and David decided to bring him a drink so he could rescue him. 

He turned to Marcy. “I’m just gonna go get Patrick a new drink and bring it to him. He looks like he needs it.”

Marcy follows his eyes to where Patrick is standing and asks, “That’s Ray, right?”

David nods, head bobbing up and down furiously, “Yes, yes that is, and he’s  _ quite _ the talker.”

“Oh yes, Patrick’s told me about him. Go on and attend to him, dear. I’ll be fine over here. I’ll go and mingle or something.” 

David tried not to let the panic he felt at that statement show all over his face as he brought Patrick another drink. Patrick accepted it from him graciously and downed it, thanking him with his eyes. 

“Excuse me, Ray, I’ve got to take care of some host duties! I’ll catch up with you some more later!”

Ray just smiled and waved him away, looking around for someone else to talk to.

Patrick stumbled a bit and David caught him. “Woah, there, maybe you should slow down.”

“Yeah, downing that last one so quickly was a mistake.”

“Are you alright?”

Patrick smiled at him and said, “I’ve never been better. In fact, I’m ready, David! Let’s tell them now!”

He dragged a chair from the dining room table towards the center of the room and he stood on it, wobbling. David took one look at him and said, “Okay, no, we're not doing this, get down from there before you end up in a full-body cast for our wedding pictures."

“Did you say wedding pictures?” Marcy asked, gasping. David looked over to Patrick, afraid he’d be mad that the secret was out, and that he wasn’t the one who got to tell them, but he just had a big dopey smile on his face.

“Yes, Mom! I asked him to marry me and he said yes! I’m the luckiest man in the whole world!!! Show her the rings, David!!!”

“Rings?” Marcy asked, confused. “Wait, let me go get your father. He’ll want to hear about this too!”

Once she had found Clint, the two of them listened eagerly as Patrick and David told them the story of their engagement. As they were telling it, Patrick burst into tears. “I’m just so happy, Mom,” he hiccuped. “And Dad! I just never thought I would be this excited about getting married, but I am, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.” 

“Okay, I think someone’s had a little too much to drink,” David teased. 

Patrick tugged David closer to him, sniffling into his shoulder. “I just love you so much! Like we’re really here, this is really happening! I have never been so happy with my life as I am right here, right now, in this moment.” 

Marcy smiled at the two of them. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two! This is so exciting, isn’t it, Clint?”

“It is, Marcy! We can talk to them some more tomorrow, before we head home, because right now, I think Patrick probably needs to get some sleep.” He chuckled, winking at David, who laughed and thanked him, appreciatively. 

Most of the partygoers left without needing to be asked twice, except for Roland, which should surprise no one, who was still in the bathroom.

"Did you have a fun time?” David asked Patrick, who was still clinging to him like a koala bear to a tree. 

“Mhmm, yes, I did, but I think I’m just going to go to bed now,” Patrick said as he pulled away from David.

“Okay, honey, except, you’re umm, you’re headed to the...that’s the bathroom! Also, we’ll have to burn that to the ground because Roland’s in there.”

Patrick started giggling and almost fell over and David scooped him up and said, “Okay, you know what? It’s probably easier if I just carry you to bed. I already carried you up a mountain so this is nothing!”

“My hero,” Patrick murmured sleepily. 

Once David had tucked Patrick into bed, Roland emerged from the bathroom and sat on the couch, munching chips and turning on the TV. He was like a Sim who just wouldn’t leave even when asked to leave!

David took a deep breath and said, in a faux-sweet voice, “Roland, what are you, umm, what you are still doing here?”

“Oh, I was just gonna catch the latest episode of  _ Cops,  _ did you wanna watch with me?”

“No, but it’s getting very late, and Patrick’s trying to sleep so-,”

“Oh, I gotcha, I’ll keep it down. No worries, Dave.”

David growled in frustration and then called Jocelyn. “Hey, Jocelyn. It’s David. You just left my place not too long ago except there’s one problem. You left something behind.”

“No, Rollie Jr’s with me, David, but thank you for your concern.”

“Not  _ that _ Roland! The first Roland! He’s here and I want him gone!” David yelled and then added quietly, “Please.”

Once Jocelyn came to get Roland and the apartment was, thankfully, quiet, David climbed into the bed beside Patrick. Patrick opened his eyes and David whispered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, honey.”

With tears in his eyes, Patrick looked at David and pressed his mouth gently against David’s. “I love you, David Rose, and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I love you, Patrick Brewer. Now go to sleep and pray that the hangover gods are nice to you in the morning.”

It was quiet and David thought Patrick had drifted off back to sleep until he spoke again, “There’s just one problem with what you just said.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“That’s Patrick Rose to you!”

David laughed and said, “Well, we aren’t married yet, honey, but whatever you want, okay? Good night!”

“Night,” Patrick said as he fell asleep with a big smile on his face. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @steviebuddisalesbian on tumblr


End file.
